swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yanas Dosson
:"You think you've got family issues. My first marriage produces a stubborn, spoiled starlet whose gotten herself mixed up in things that are over her head. My second wife gives me a galaxy traipsing bum, a databook reader who digs in the dirt, and two ignorant gundarks who thought it would be a good idea to work for the Empire. Now my youngest, I never married her mom. In fact I just recently learned she existed and that she was taken by the Jedi Order. So I'm not sure if she's even alive or dead by the order of our illustrious Emperor." :-Yanas Dosson, after over hearing a fellow bar patron complaining about his younglings. Yanas Dosson was a lawman, mercenary, bounty hunter, vagabond, and occasional bodyguard. A long-lived Morellian, he was believed to be one of the last surviving members of his species. As a former Morellian Enforcer, Yanas took part in the various theaters of combat during the Clone Wars and watched with a broken heart when the Republic died and turned into the Galactic Empire. During the age of the Empire, Yanas took to the underworld of the galaxy, the very element he once combated. Biography Yanas Dosson was born on Morellia in 192 BBY, a member of a long-lived Near-Human species known as Morellians. During his years, Yanas served in the Morellian Enforcers, a police-like corps using limited technology such as the Morellian Weapons Conglomerate .48-caliber Enforcer pistol. He also used the traditional Morellian Enforcer uniform, including leather boots, blackstrap gloves and a long oilcoat made of leather. Afterward, Yanas joined the Galactic Republic as a mercenary. He was also known to take jobs as a bounty hunter, an enforcer and the occasional bodyguard. While working as a bodyguard for holo-actress, Alandra LeRue, their relationship grew closer and they soon married. Their daughter, Cassandra Jasmine LeRue, was born a few months later. Yanas would return to their home on Adarlon in between fighting in various border wars and tracking down bounties. When home, he would spoil and dote on Cassi. While Cassi was attending the University of Alderaan, Alandra became infected with and died from ascomycetous pneumoconiosis, or Fester Lung, after working on a new holovid on Varonat. Cassi and Yanas attended the funeral on Alderaan and laid Alandra to rest on Adarlon. Yanas would leave his Morellian oilcoat for Cassi and his visits would become very rare. A few years later, Yanas had made the Allied Tion world of Lianna his home. He courted and married Mayli Chandra. Together they had four children: Tomas, Kelvin, Rance and Kymber. When the stress of Yanas's long absences due to his choice of jobs became to much for Mayli to tolerate, she asked him for a divorce. Yanas granted Mayli her request and he would rarely return to Lianna. Because Yanas was largely absent from their lives, Rance and Kymber chose to use their mother's surname instead of their father's. Yanas would never marry again. Although he would find comfort in the occasional female companion. One such interlude with a dockworker from Fondor named Lana Gellar, produced a daughter, Becca Gellar. Yanas would not know of Becca's existence until she was a grown woman. RPG D6 Stats Type: Gunslinger/Mercenary DEXTERITY 4D Archaic Guns 8D, Blaster 8D, Dodge 6D, Firearms 9D, Missile Weapons 6D, Running 5D, (S)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 10D, (S)Firearms: Morellian Enforcer 13D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 6D+2, Bureaucracy 5D+1, Cultures 5D+2, Intimidation 7D+1, Languages 7D, Streetwise 8D, Survival 7D, Willpower 7D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 4D, Ground Vehicle Operation 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Swoop Operations 5D, Walker 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 4D+2, Con 5D, Gambling 6D, Investigation 5D, Persuasion 4D+1, Search 5D+2, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 9D TECHNICAL 2D Blaster Repair 4D, Demolitions 5D, Firearm Repair 6D+1, First Aid 6D, Security 4D Hero Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 35 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Chronometer, Two quickdraw holsters (+1D to blaster for quickdraw), (2) Morellian Weapons Conglomerate .48-caliber Enforcer pistol (6D+1, 1-25/75/150, ammo: 4). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters